


Night Terrors

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Grumpcade, Steam Train
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years ago, Dan talked about having night terrors and Barry having to hold him until he felt better, so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Dan tossed and turned, settling onto his back and snoring quietly. All of a sudden, he jolted up and shuddered, his hand shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He ran his hands through his tangled hair and swallowed whatever lump was in his throat. This hadn't happened in a long time. He had moved in with Barry a few months ago and had slept peacefully most nights.

"Dan," a kind voice said quietly, opening the door. "You alright, buddy?"

"Barry," Dan answered, still breathless. "I-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know."

Barry pushed up his glasses and sat down next to Dan on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and smiling a little.

"I'm sorry...I know it's late..." Dan sighed, his hands still trembling as he latched onto the shorter man. "I'll be fine, I promise-"

"Don't be stupid," Barry chuckled, threading his fingers through the other's messy locks. "I don't mind at all. I promise. You're not a burden, Dan. I seriously don't mind it."

"I rolled onto my back for a little and I guess it just got too intense or something. But um, yeah. I'll be alright. Thanks, Barry."

Barry scratched his beard and thought to himself for a moment. Dan was still shaken up and his roommate wanted to get his mind off of it.

"Wanna watch Game of Thrones?" 

Dan looked up, his hair covering his eyes and grinned his signature dopey grin. He began giggling, causing Barry to snort and start laughing. 

"And I bought a huge pack of Skittles so you can eat those while we watch Game of Thrones," Barry soothed, scratching into Dan's scalp through his thick hair. 

"Thanks, Care Bear," Dan purred, standing up and stretching. 

"No problem."


End file.
